All Hallows Eve
by Henry Fitzroy's Girl
Summary: Now we all know Henry hates black Magic but what if he hurt the woman he loved would he do anything in his power to make it right? This is a Halloween Story I hope you like it please R&R Also I have done one more Chapter.
1. All Hallows Eve

_**All Hallows Eve**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

_**Pairings: Vicki/Henry**_

_**Rated: PG**_

Summary: I wrote this story as Halloween is not to far away and I thought it would be fun for Vicki to get one wish on this night. It's also a what if story

It was Oct 30th all hallows eve Coreen was busy doing research for a case we were working on. Henry was at home sleeping and I was sitting at my desk drinking coffee

"Vicki I think you may want to take a look at this" Coreen said as she brought the laptop over to me.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the screen

"It seems you have the power to turn Henry human for one day" Coreen said as she pulled up the page.

"Huh?" I said as I started to read

"With the markings in your wrists it seems that you can turn any creature human including Vampires and there are rituals at the bottom of the page for each creature" Coreen said as she smiled

We scrolled to the bottom of the page there were rituals for Vampires. This is what's needed:

1: Human Blood

2: Vampire Blood

3: Chalice or cup

4: Candles

5: Spell

6: Knife

"Well I will have to talk to Henry about this and see what he says" I said as I wrote down everything needed for the ritual "Also don't mention this to Mike as I don't want him getting any ideas about trying to stop this"

"You have my word I will not say anything to Mike about anything that's going on unless it's related to the case" Coreen said as she walked back to her desk.

It was now 5pm I decide to go to Henry's to surprise him "Good night Coreen I'm going to head over to Henry's" I said as I went to my spare room to change. A few minutes later I came out in blue jeans and a black tank top.

"Good night Vicki and good luck" Coreen said as I walked to the door "By the way nice outfit."

"Thanks Coreen" I said as I closed the door behind me and went to hail a cab.

"Where you going Miss?" The cab driver asks

"The SOHO Condos on Blue Jays Way" I said as I got into the back seat.

"That will be $10 dollars Miss" The driver said as we arrived at the building 20 min later so I went into my wallet and pulled out a $10 dollar bill

"Here you go" I say as I hand him the cash and get out of the cab and headed into the building. I then proceeded to head up to the 14th floor and got off the elevator. I look through my bag for the extra key Henry gave me so I could get in.

I find the key and enter his place is a little messy but that's Henry always trying to keep things clean. I put my bag down by the couch and I go and pick up one of his Comic's I notice that some of the drawing look like me. I take the book and go sit on the couch as I do not wish to wake up Henry.

It is now 7pm Henry had just woken up he could tell there was someone in the living room as he could hear the heart beat he debated going out to see who it was as he didn't not want to fight anyone tonight and he knew whom ever it was relaxed and calm so instead of going out he decided to take a shower.

20min later

Henry walked out of his room in a pair of blue jeans and a blue T-shirt as he knew my favorite color was blue he also had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He walked over to where I was and he noticed I was sleeping "Vicki" He whispered in my ear. I turned over with his comic book in my arms across my chest letting my glasses fall.

"What's going on?" I said as I woke up

"You fell asleep reading" He said as I looked around half blind "Here these fell on the ground" He passed me my glasses.

"Thank you" I said as I sat up "Now I have something to talk to you about"

"You want to discuss turning me human" He said as I sat up and he sat beside me.

"Yes I do" I said as I looked in his eyes "You haven't fed in a while have you?"

"No I've been to busy working on the books to worry about that" Henry said as he was looking at my neck and my and my pulse through my veins

"Henry you better not" I said as I stood up and walked away from the couch as his eyes have gone pitch black.

"Vicki I need to feed" He said as he got up and walked toward me.

"Henry No….." Was all I could get out as Henry moved at the speed of light he kissed me first then went for my main artery in my neck I felt him bite. "Henry Stop Please" I was begging as I felt him pull his fangs out of my neck.

"Alright let's do this I want to be human for one day" He said as he pulled away from me. I started to fall but he caught me "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he picked me up and carried me to his bed as he knew I had lost a lot of blood. "In order for this to work we will need candles, salt, a cup and a spell." He looked around for the things needed a few minutes later he came back with the cup, 4 candles, knife, and a book with some spells in it.

As I was on the bed half awake Henry started to set everything up he followed the picture in the book. "Henry what happened?" I asked as I felt dizzy as I sat up.

"You need to rest I will give you some blood don't worry just rest right now and let me work" He said as he helped me lay down again as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Coreen was still at the office working away when the phone rang she had a feeling it might be Mike she didn't want to answer but she did "Hello"

"Hi Coreen its Mike is Vicki around?" He asked a little frustrated

"No she went to see Henry about a case we're working on why is it important?" She asked a little concerned

"No I just wanted to see if she wanted to get something to eat" He said as he pulled up to a red light on Bay Street.

"Well if you talk to her can you please tell her to be careful as she is diving into something she knows nothing about" Coreen said as she knew she could not tell him anything about the real reason I was over at Henry's

"Alright I'm heading over to Henry's now" Mike said as he headed down Bay Street.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Coreen said as she knew what he was going to do and she knew he would be pissed when he got to the apartment.

It's now 9pm I was waking up from my nap "What happened Henry?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"It's a very long story. Here drink this it will make you feel better" He said as he handed me the cup with his blood in it.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the drink

"Its red wine" He said as I took a sip

"This is not wine Henry, Now tell me what happened" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well it starts off with us sitting on the couch and you asking if I've fed and I said no so you got up and walked away as my eyes turned black then I got up to follow and I fed from your neck" Henry said he sat down beside me and I moved away.

"Henry why would you do that to me after all we had an agreement" I said as Henry moved closer

"It will never happen again I promise I was weak I hadn't fed in almost two weeks this book it time consuming" He said as I moved closer. "Also your drink is blood"

"Henry I… I love you" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I love…. I love you to Vicki" He said as he put his arm around me "Now Drink" As I started to drink my cell phone went off "I'll get it" Henry grabbed my phone out of my purse "Hello?"

"Its Coreen is Vicki ok?" She asked as she knew the voice to be Henry.

"Yes she is fine she's just resting" He said as he looked over at me

"Let her know Mike's on his way over and he is not happy" She said "Now I have to go talk you later" She hung up the phone.

"Bye Coreen" He said as he hung up the call then put my phone on the night stand. "Hunny Mike's on his way over so if we wan to do this ritual we better do it before he arrives" He smiled as he spoke and walked over to where I was "Good you finished your drink"

"We better get started" I said as I smiled back as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"I want to do this" Henry said as I got up to walk to the washroom almost falling over. "Here take my arm" Henry said as I did not have my glasses on

"Thank you Henry" I said as I went to wash my hands.

"You will need these" He said as he handed me my glasses

"Thank you" I said as Henry put the glasses on my face "Now how do we do this?"

"Well we need to light all the candles around us in a circle" Henry said as I walked out of the bathroom. "Then we need the cup as we need to drink each others blood then you have to say_ " Please God help me this day to make my true love Henry Fitzroy human for 24 hours as he wishes to be __an Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will" _He smiled as he was lighting all the candles.

"Seems easy enough now what do we need the knife for?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Well it seems the knife is suppose to be used to retrieve the blood" He said as I smiled

"You're a vampire you can just use your fangs to rip the skin it would be a lot less messy and a lot quicker I think" I said jokingly

"You know what that would work better" He smiled as he spoke.

"Alright" I said as I looked at Henry "Let's do this you first" I smiled as his eyes went black and he went to my neck he drank for a few minutes.

"You're Turn" Henry said as he pulled away and bit his wrist I started to drink for a few minutes then pulled away. "Now you have to say the spell"

_**" Please God help me this day to make my true love Henry Fitzroy human for 24 hours as he wishes to be an Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will" **_I said as Henry looked at me and smiled a few minutes later he passes out. "Henry are you ok?" I ask as I hold him in my arms.

"Vicki what happened?" He asked as we heard a voice in the living room

"Henry, Vicki where are you guys?" Mike asked as he entered the condo and looked around.

7


	2. The Day from Hell

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Bitch from Hell**_

"How did he get in here?" I asked as I looked down at Henry "Are you feeling alright?"

"I gave him an extra key since were all together I thought it would be ok to give him one" He said as he sat up and looked at me. "I'm fine I think"

"I hope so" I smiled then kissed him as I spoke "Were in here Mike"

"What the Hell is going on?" Mike asked as he saw me on the floor with Henry

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Celluci" Henry said as he got up with my help

"If it concerns Vicki it concerns me Fitzroy" Mike barked back as he gave Henry a if looks could kill you would be dead look.

"You forget I'm already dead Celluci" Henry said as we sat down on the bed

"If you two keep this up I'm going to get involved" I said as I glared at both of them.

"Alright we'll back off" They both said

"Good now Mike can you please go order food" I said as I moved to lay Henry down "You need to rest the spell will take effect at midnight" I whispered in his ear so Mike would not hear.

"Alright where's the phone?" Mike asked as he did not want to use his cell phone.

"In the kitchen by the fridge" I said as I got up and walked with Mike

"So what were you two up to in there?" He asked as I closed the doors to Henry's room.

"Nothing" I said as we entered the kitchen and I handed Mike the phone

"So we are eating Chinese?" He asked as he was trying to remember the number.

"I guess so if that's what you want" I said as I looked at the doors to Henry's room.

"Sounds good" He said as he dialed the number he gave the order. "It should be ready for pick- up in 20min" He hung up the phone

"Who's picking it up?" I asked.

"I am unless you wanted it delivered" Mike said as he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. It was now 12:01 Oct. 31st

"No that's fine I'm going to go check on Henry" I said as I headed back to the bedroom with Mike. "Henry you ok?"

"Whoa…What happened?" Henry asked as he looked over at me.

"I will explain everything later right now I need to go get the food you need to rest Mike will stay with you while I'm gone" I said as I kissed him on the lips "I'll be right back"

"Alright just be careful" Henry said as he smiled

"I will careful and I will be right back" I said as I grabbed my jacket and purse. "See you in a few minutes" I left the condo and went to Hole Lie Chow.

"So what were you and Vicki doing in here earlier before I arrived?" Mike asked

as he really wasn't sure if he wanted to know

"Personal stuff" Henry said as he sat up "It's not your concern"

"I want to know so tell me" Mike said as he stood in the doorway.

"As I said before it's none of your business" Henry says as Mike sits down beside him

"You know I have ways to make you talk Vampire" Mike said as he looked Henry in the eye.

"Well if you must know Vicki used magic to turn me human for 24hours" He said as he got out of bed.

"I thought you hated magic?" Mike asked as he followed Henry.

"I do but I hurt Vicki and I had to make it up to her so I allowed this to happen" Henry said as he watched Mikes jaw drop.

"WHAT did you do to HER?" Mike asked after a few minutes

"I bit her" Henry said as he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

"No clue" Mike said as he walked to the door "Who is it?"

"Its Coreen is Vicki there" She asked as Mike opened the door.

"No she is not here she went to go get food why?" Mike asked

"No reason" She said as she walked in and sat on the couch.

"So why exactly did you bite Vicki?" Mike asked as he followed Coreen to the couch

"I was hungry I hadn't fed in two weeks and she was here" He said as he sat down beside Coreen

"You know she will be pissed with you for a while" Coreen said as I turned my key in the door and opened it.

"I know but I also know…." Henry said as I cut him off.

"Foods here" I said as I walked into the kitchen "You know what Henry?"

"I know in time you will forgive me" Henry said as he followed me into the kitchen.

"I have forgiven you already" I whispered is his ear so Mike would not hear. "Coreen what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you" She said as she entered the kitchen "When the sun sets tonight you will be immortal like Henry" She smile and spoke low enough that Mike would not hear.

"What?" I asked as Henry moved closer.

"You will be like me immortal" Henry said as he smiled

"I think I need to lie down" I said as I started to feel weak in the knees "Henry Help" I fell.

"This is not good" Coreen said as Henry carried mw out to the couch.

"What happened?" Mike asked as he got off the couch

"She is still a bit woozy from the blood loss" Henry said as he laid me down on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked around.

"You passed out in the kitchen" Mike said as he knelt beside me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Lucky I was there to catch you" Henry said as he walked out of the kitchen with the food.

"DAM why did you have to take so much blood from me Henry?" I asked jokingly.

"Sorry Victory I never meant to hurt you… Hey I gave you some of my blood as well" He said as he came and sat beside me

"CELLUCI" I scream as I look for Mike who is hiding out on the balcony with Coreen.

"Mike wasn't the one who told me" He said as he came over and put his arms around my waist "I love you"

"I love you to" I said as I spun around and kissed him.

"So what to do today since your human for 24 hours Henry" Coreen said as her and Mike entered the condo again.

"We could go to a hockey game" I say as we break from our kiss

"Sounds good but before we go I think we need to go shopping Vicki you need a new look" Coreen said as the two men sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"Hockey game sounds good to me as well and I do have to agree with Coreen you do need a new look Vicki" Henry said as Coreen and I sat down

"Alright we will do that then" I said as I looked over at Mike.

"No Comment" He smiled softly as he spoke

"So Vicki we need to change your outfit if were going to go shopping and I already have us booked to get our hair done in the morning" Coreen said as she smiled

"Who says I need to get my hair done?" I asked as I looked at Mike then Henry then Coreen.

"No one says you need to we planned this last week we were going to go and get our hair done for fun" Coreen responded as the boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright sounds good now what to do till then…?" I asked as I smiled and looked over at Henry.

"Well I could think of a few things" He said as he smiled at all of us.

"Later Henry we don't have that much time as its 5am and the hair appointment is at 8am and we still need to get our outfits together" Coreen said as she smiled sweetly.

"Well you two better get going don't worry we'll be fine here till you get back" Mike said as he smiled at me then Coreen then Henry. "I'll stay with him till you guys get back"

"Alright sounds good" I said as Coreen and I got our jackets and headed to the door.

6


	3. From Good Girl to Goth

_**Chapter 3**_

"Be good boys" I say as I look over my shoulder.

"We will don't worry" Henry said as he smiled at me as we opened the door then closed it.

"So what do you have planned Coreen?" I asked as we walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

"You will have to wait and see as I already have the perfect outfit for you to wear today" Coreen said as we entered the elevator.

"Alright I'll trust you" I said as the elevator started to move

"So what do you think the girls are planning?" Mike asked as he got up and went to kitchen "Got any coffee Fitzroy?"

"Not sure what there planning but I know it's going to be good" He said as he got up and went to the balcony "It's in the cupboard"

"Hopefully they don't take to long as I do have to work in a few hours" Mike said as he pulled out the instant coffee.

"Now here is your outfit I think you will like it as I'm sure Henry will" Coreen said as she walked into her closet and pulled out a black mini skirt, black corset, black fish net stockings, and a pair of 4inch black knee high stiletto boots.

"Wow" was all I could say as I took the outfit from Coreen "So what are you going to wear?"

"Not sure yet I was considering following your outfit minus mine would be purple but then I thought of dressing like a school girl instead so I have a green kilt, white blouse, and a green school sweater with black knee high socks and black sneakers.

"Sounds good to me" I said as I started to change into the outfit

"The boys will definitely be surprised when they see us in a few hours" Coreen said as she followed and started to change.

2 hours later

"So what are we getting done again?" I asked as we went into the salon.

"You're getting a die job and so am I plus were both getting a hair cut" Coreen said as we took off our jackets and smiled as all the guys watched.

"Right" I said as we were moved to our chairs and the stylists started to work.

1 hour later

"Where are those two they should be here by now" Henry said as he walked onto the balcony for the first time in daylight in over 400 years.

"They will be here I'm sure of it as they know I have to go to work soon" Mike said as he walked out onto the balcony as well.

"Knock, knock." Was all they heard "That must be them" Henry said as he went to the door and opened it "WOW"

"Double Wow you girls look amazing" Mike said as he looked at the now blond Coreen with pigtails and then looked at me.

I looked at Henry who was staring at my hair and outfit "What you don't like it?" I asked as I started to pout

"I love it you look amazing, so do you Coreen" Henry said as he smiled "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you" we both said as we entered the condo.

"So this is the surprise you had for us?" Both men asked as they were still looking at the clothes.

"Yes it was" Coreen said as she walked to the couch and sat down. "So mike you going to take the day off and spend it with us?"

"I'll try I'm not sure if Crowley will allow it" Mike said as he took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" She said as she heard Mikes voice

"Hi Ma'am I need the day off as I have to go out of town on a family emergency and I won't be back till later tonight" Mike said as he looked around the room

Hmmmm…. Alright Celluci you can have today off" She said as she hung up the phone.

"I have the day off" Mike said as he smiled "So where are we going today?"

"Shopping" Coreen said as she looked at me and smiled.

TBC

3


	4. Shop Till We Drop

All Hallows Eve

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"So where we going to go shopping Girls?" Henry asked, as he looked at me then Coreen.

"Eaton's Center or Yorkdale Mall we haven't decided yet" I said as I got up and walked to the balcony "Looks like I may need to get a new winter jacket"

"Yes it's getting colder now," Mike said as he looked over at me with a smile

"So why don't we go to Yorkdale mall as I can drive us there" Henry said with a smile.

"Sure sounds good to us" Both of us girls say.

"So we have till 12midnight before you turn back to a vampire and you turn immortal Vicki" Coreen said as Mike looked at me.

"Your Immortal?" Mike asked as he looked at me

"Yes I will become immortal after tonight" I said as I looked at Coreen then Henry.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Mike asked

"I wasn't sure how you would take it since I just found out a few hours ago now" I said as I walked back to the couch.

"We should get going if we want to get to the mall before the rush." Henry said as we walked over to me.

"Yes we should get going now," I said as I looked at Mike then Henry.

"Good idea" Coreen said as she got our jackets as we headed to the door

"Are you going to be ok in those heels or do you want to change your shoes?" Henry asked as he saw me get up and almost fall.

"I'll be fine Henry I just need to get use to walking in them" I said as I took the hand Henry offered "Thank you"

"No problem I'm here to help as much as you need," He said as we exited the condo and Henry locked the door.

"So off we go," I said as we headed to the elevator and Henry pushed the button to the parking garage.

We entered the elevator and stopped at the next floor down and 3 teenage boys entered they looked at Coreen then me ignoring Mike and Henry. "Hello Beautiful" The first one said as he moved closer to me.

"You should move away now," Mike said as he noticed Henry becoming angry.

"Why don't you back away man I'm talking to the young lady" he spat back at Mike.

"Sorry boys I'm not interested," I said quickly as the doors to the main floor opened and the boys exited and the doors closed.

"Thank god there gone," Henry said as he moved closer to me as the elevator started to move again "Next floor is ours"

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened on the first floor parking we exited and walked to Henry's Jaguar and got into the car.

"What's the fastest way to get to Yorkdale Mall?" Henry asked as we pulled out of the parking garage.

"Gardner to the Don Valley Parkway then its a good 20 min drive" Coreen said as she smiled at me.

"Alright are we missing anything?" Henry asked as they pulled onto the gardener.

"Not that I can think of" I said as I looked at Coreen

"Alright so what do you girl want to pick up at the mall?" Mike asked as he looked at me.

"Clothes, maybe a new computer" Coreen said as she looked up at Henry who was driving.

"Nice" He said as they continued to move smoothly along the highway

"So we going to be there for a few hours I guess" Mike said as he looked outside.

"Yes I mean unless you have something better to do today Celluci" Henry said as he looked back at Mike.

"No nothing better to do" Mike said as he looked at Coreen.

"Good we will need the extra hands for bags," I said as I smiled.

"Great…" both men said at the same time, as they looked at each other.

"We should be there in ten minutes," Henry said as we passed the exit for Young Street on the D.V.P

"Perfect then we can start shopping" Coreen said as we started to move off the highway and onto a side street

"We're here," Henry said as he pulled into the parking garage.

"Lets go in," I said as we got out of the car and Henry locked the doors.

As we entered the mall "Your coat my lady?" Henry asked as he looked at both Coreen and I.

"Thank you" We both said with a smile

"Where to first?" Mike asked as he looked around

"Aritiza I need to get a new winter coat then off to the apple store as Coreen was looking at getting a new laptop then a few other stores then home," I said as we walked to Aritiza. As we walked we were turning heads of almost every guy in the mall.

"Wow I'm definitely enjoying this" Coreen said as she looked at Mike then Henry.

"Yes the attention is nice" I said as I was referring to the attention Henry was giving me.

As the morning progressed we continued shopping we went into almost every store as there was a lot to see and a lot to buy around 2:30pm the boys were getting hungry "We should get something to eat as its almost 3pm now" Mike said as he looked at me then Coreen.

"Alright sounds good to us" Both of us girls said.

"So what to eat?" I asked as we entered the food court and looked around.

"New York Fries looks good and there is no line up" Coreen said as we walked over.

"Sounds good to us" Mike and Henry replied

As we ordered and got our food we went to find a table "So how much more shopping do we have to do or are we done?" Henry asked as he looked at Mike with a smile.

"Were done I think I don't need anything else, what about you Coreen?" I said as we ate the fries

"I don't need anything else either" Coreen said as she looked at the bags.

"So we can head home," The boys said as we finished eating and started to head out of the mall.

2 hours later we arrived back at the condo shopping bags and 2 new laptops in hand. "You girls really love to shop don't you?" Henry said as we entered the condo and put the bags down.

"Yes we do," We both said in unison

"Its now 4:30pm" Mike said as he looked at his watch.

"So?" I said as I looked out the window at the setting sun

"We're not going to a hockey game are we?" Mike asked as he watched me sit on Henry's lap on the couch

"No we couldn't get tickets to go so we will spend the night here and make it an eventful one" Coreen said as she pulled out six bottles of wine three red three white.

"Sounds good to us" Both Henry and I said.

"So it's settled then we stay in for the night," Coreen said as she went to put the white wine into the fridge.

"Well I need to get out of these shoes as they are killing me" I said as I looked at Henry then mike as I bent down to unzip my shoes

"So what do you have in mind for this evening Coreen?" Henry asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Nothing really just four friends having some fun" She said as she walked back to the couch and sat down.

6


	5. Drinking Games

Drinking Games

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: This chapter has some f/f Kissing. please R&R

"So hmmm… what do we do?" I asked as I looked at Henry.

"We could play truth or dare" Coreen said as she looked over at me

"Yes we could…. We should get a bottle of wine first," Mike said as he walked into the kitchen and got four glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Coreen would you mind giving me a hand"

"Sure I'll be right there," She said as she got up and went to the kitchen leaving Henry and I alone.

"So wana have some fun?" I asked as Coreen and Mike came into the living room.

"Yes but what kind of fun?" Henry asked, as I got more comfortable in his lap.

"We could play a drinking game," I said as I looked around at everyone.

"Sounds good to me" Henry said as he put his arms around me.

"Perfect" Coreen said as Mike poured the wine.

"So how do we do this?" Henry asked

"We put in a movie and every time someone says a certain word we drink" Mike said as he passed out the glasses of wine.

"Sounds good," I said as Henry and I took our glasses and took a drink.

"So what word are we going to use?" Henry asked as I sat back into place

"We could use Fuck" Coreen said as she got up to look at the movie selection.

"What movie are we going to watch?" I asked as I looked over at Coreen

"How about the Godfather movies" She said as I looked at the boys "There is plenty of swearing"

"Sure" We all said as Coreen went to put the movie in.

"Should we order pizza or Chinese food tonight" Mike asked as he waited for a response.

"Pizza sounds good" Coreen and I said

"Doesn't matter to me," Henry said as I squirmed in his lap.

"Alright I guess I'll go order the pizza," Mike said as he got he got his phone out of pocket and dialed the number. "Pizza should be here in 30min or it's free"

"Good so we should start the movies then" Coreen said as she put the D.V.D in.

"Yes we should," I said

"Alright" Coreen said as she pressed play on the D.V.D player then crawled in beside Mike and Henry as I was still sitting on his lap.

As the movie started there wasn't much use of the F word, which was good for a while then about half way into the movie the F word was used in almost every other sentence.

"So pizza's here," Mike said as he heard the knock at the door

"I'll get it" Coreen said as she got up off the couch "My treat"

"Thanks Coreen" We all say as she goes to the door.

"That will be $18.50," The young lad said, as he could not take his eyes off Coreen.

"Here you go," She said as she handed him the cash.

"Thank you" He said as he smiled and handed the pizza over then walked off.

"So we are going to eat now or later?" Mike asked as Coreen brought the pizza to the kitchen.

"Now before it gets cold," I suggested as I looked at the boys.

"Sure now sounds good to us" Both mike and Henry say.

"Coreen bring the pizza in here," I said as she walked into the living room with the pizza box.

"Alright I'm coming," She said as she brought the pizza and napkins into the living room. "So how much have we drank so far?" She looked at all the glasses Mike's was ½ full Henry's was empty and mine was empty as Coreen's was ½ full as well.

"More Wine or would you like Vodka" Mike asked as he looked at me.

"Vodka" I said as I looked at Henry "We need shot glasses"

"There in the cupboard atop the fridge" Henry said as he looked at Mike.

So Mike got up and went into the kitchen and got the Vodka out of the fridge and also got the shot glasses. "So who wants to take the first shot?" Mike asked as he walked back into the living room. "Hey what happened to my Wine?"

"I drank it," I admitted to Mike as he put the vodka down on the table next to the pizza.

"Its almost midnight" Coreen said as she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Time is going by quickly," Henry said as I tried to get up almost falling over. "Maybe I should help you"

"Thank you Henry but I think I will be alright," I said as I walked into the bedroom and headed to the bathroom.

5min later

"So we have watched all three Godfather movie's now what?" Coreen asked as she finished 8 shots in 3 minutes.

"Well we do have other movies we can watch" Henry said as he watched me walk out of the bathroom.

"Well can I get a shot?" I asked as I walked back to my spot on Henry's lap.

"Sure not a problem" Henry said as he kissed me softly on the lips. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"We can watch Hostel" Mike said as he looked at the movie selection Henry had.

"Sure might as well," I said as I took my third shot of Vodka.

"Alright" He said as he put the movie in and came back to sit down.

"I feel different," I said as I looked at Henry "Dam these glasses are no good to me anymore"

"I'm surprised you wouldn't be happy that you don't need glasses anymore" Coreen said, as she looked over at me "Besides you look better without them"

"Thank you Coreen. Trust me I am happy but this feels weird" I said as I smiled

"It will for the first little while then you will get use to it as we will be here to help you as much as you need" Henry said as he smiled.

"I'm going to guess you need to feed?" Mike asked as Henry went all black eyed and fangy.

"No not right now" He said as he went back to his brown eyes "Maybe later though"

"Alright" Coreen said as she sat closer to Mike.

"Another shot?" I asked Coreen as I moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow" The boys said as they watched in awe as Coreen kissed me back.

"So wana go into the bedroom?" Mike asked as we broke from the kiss.

"Not right now we should watch the movie first then see how we feel after" Both Coreen and I said as we smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Alright lets do another shot," I said as I looked at Coreen.

"Sure definitely" She responded.

"Here you go girls," Mike said as he poured two shots of vodka

"Thank you" We both said as we took our shots.

"Are we going to use the same word or a different one this time?" Henry asked as he listened to my heartbeat.

"Different word" I said as I looked at Coreen.

"Ok how about Shit" Mike said as he looked at us.

"Sounds good," We all said at the same time.

As the movie started it was good but as it went on things started to get really gory "I can't believe were watching this" Coreen said as she clung to me.

"Me either the boys picked it out," I said as I looked at Henry then Mike. "I need a shot how about you Coreen?"

"Definitely" She said as she took the bottle of wine and did up two shots "Here you go"

"Thank you" I said as I did my shot.

_**M.C. What do you think should happen next? Leave me a note when you review as I have ideas but I want to know what you guys think. **_

6


	6. All's fair in love and war

_**All's Fair in Love and War**_

_**Summary: **_

So as the movie progressed so did our drinking, as this was a very gory movie and neither of us girls were use to it. So as it was nearing 2am we were finishing our third bottle of Vodka and the boys were enjoying watching us more than the movie, as every time someone was tortured or killed we would cling to each other. "Want more Vodka or should we go back to the Wine?" I asked as I looked at everyone.

"Wine" Mike said as he and Henry smiled.

"I'll get it" Henry said as I was now sitting beside Coreen.

"Thanks" I said as Coreen and I made our way to the washroom.

"No problem" He said as he went to the kitchen and got the wine.

"Wana smoke?" Coreen asked as we were in the bathroom.

"You smoke cigarettes?" I asked as I looked at Coreen.

"Not cigarettes I meant Weed" She responded as she looked at me.

"Sure why not try it" She said as she looked at the door.

"There taking a long time in there" Mike said as he looked into the bedroom as Coreen rolled the joint.

"There women they take there time" Henry reminded Mike as they sat together on the couch as Coreen and I smoked the joint.

"I feel much better," I said as Coreen and I walked out of the bathroom arm in arm.

"Wana finish the movie?" Mike asked as we sat back down with the boys.

"Yes definitely" I said as I looked over at Coreen.

"Yes we should finish the movie then maybe have some fun" Coreen said as she looked at Mike and smiled.

"Sure were game if you girls are" Mike and Henry Said as they smiled

"Definitely" Both Coreen and I said.

"So what else do we have to drink?" Mike asked as he got up again "Dam Vicki you hold your liquor very well…I figured you would be piss drunk by now"

"Well…I am drunk but not as drunk as you think," I said as I leaned closer to Coreen and kissed her again.

"Bullshit" Henry said as he watched us kiss "You are more wasted then you think"

"No I'm not," I said after Coreen kissed me back.

"If your not then you won't mind doing a sobriety test" Mike said as he paused the movie and waited for me to get up.

"Alright I'll do it," I said as I got up and started to walk heel to toe nearly falling twice "Alright I'm drunk"

"So am I" Coreen said as she smiled and helped me back to the couch.

"So we could drink more as there is not much more in the movie," Henry said as he helped Mike bring back the wine and beer.

"Beer or Wine Ladies?" Mike asked as he and Henry brought in 4 bottles of Corona.

"Import beer nice," I said as I took a bottle for myself and Coreen "Wine we can drink later".

"Sounds good" Coreen said as she took the bottle.

"All right I'll put the wine back in the fridge" Mike said as Coreen followed him. As soon as they were alone she kissed him.

"Hmm… If your hungry Henry you may feed," I said as I looked at Henry.

"I am hungry and I would like to eat later as I would like to taste both yours and Coreen's blood" Henry said as he looked at me with a smile from ear to ear.

"I have no problem with that," I said as I looked into the kitchen.

"Alright now all we need is Coreen" Henry said as he turned the radio on.

"This is a good Song," I said as I got up to dance. The song was 'Into the night' by Chad Kroeger & Santana.

As the song played I moved with the music when Coreen and Mike returned Coreen joined me we danced for a while, as the next song was Calabria by MIMS and Natasja. As we danced the boys watched closely as we danced closer to each other letting the music move us.

"So we should forget the movie then?" Mike asked as he finished his Beer and then got up and brought in the bottle of Wine opened.

"Yes we should as there is no sense watching the rest of the movie now but we should finish the Wine" I said as I danced over to the table and downed the rest of the white wine and my beer.

"You're going to have a major hangover in the morning" Henry said as he got up and started to dance with me.

"It's worth it and besides I'm going to live forever any way," I said as Henry and I started to move as one.

"True you will" Coreen said as Mike got up and started to dance with her the same way I was dancing with Henry.

"So we should…." I said as Mike stared to cut me off.

"We should get more to drink? Or …" Mike said as he started to kiss Coreen.

As the night progressed Coreen was becoming more and more tired as was I. "Baby I think I need to lay down besides the sun will be up in three hours" I said as I looked at Henry.

"I agree" Coreen said as she looked at Mike and smiled

"Alright I guess we should get doing as it is late" Mike said as he grabbed his and Coreen's coat's "So I guess you can crash at my place if you want"

"Thank you" Coreen said as he helped her put on her jacket "Now don't do anything stupid that you will regret tomorrow Vicki"

"I won't Coreen don't worry" I said as I looked at Mike then Coreen then Henry.

"She is good hands," Henry said as he helped me get up so we could walk Coreen and Mike to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning" Coreen and Mike both said as they exited.

"See you in the morning" I said as Henry closed the door.

"I want you to turn me Henry," I said, as I looked him in the eye.

"Why?" He asked as we walked to his room.

"Because I want to be with you forever" I said as I sat down on his bed

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea as there are territory issues we would have" He said as he started to strip.

"You forget I'm already immortal so I would be partially human like that actor who played blade in those movies" I said as I moved up to his pillows and stripped myself as I would rather sleep in my undies then in Pj's.

"That is true Vicki you are immortal and I don't have to drain you dry in order to turn you." He said as he climbed in beside me naked. "What will Mike say as he has you during the day and I have you at night"

"Why should it matter what he thinks as he is not here and he does not make decisions for me Please Henry" I plead as I looked at him.

"All right but we have to do this right" He said as he removed my boy shorts.

As things started we were French kissing then he entered me hard and fast as I moved to keep pace with him I saw his eyes change from brown to black and I saw his fangs come out me moved to my neck as we were both getting close he bit me just then we both came hard as he drank and drank. About 20 min later I felt him open my mouth as to let me drink his blood as the day started to wake Henry and I slept.

Tomorrow will be a new day as everything in both our worlds will change…. What will happen next? You will have to wait and see.

5


	7. The Final Chapter

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The final Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: I decided to do this last chapter as the story does not seem complete without this. Also a Special Dedication to my baby James.

As Coreen and Mike headed to the car Coreen was quite tipsy as she was quite drunk and Mike kept a tight hold on her waist as she seem to stumble and she almost walked into a couple getting off the elevator.

"We need to be more careful Hunny" He said as they entered the elevator together arm and arm.

"Yes Sir" She said as she rested her head against his shoulder after she pushed the P1 button.

"It's almost 6:30am we should get some rest." He said as the doors closed and the elevator started to move.

"Sounds good to me" She said as he put his arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"I hope Vicki is feeling ok she didn't look so good when we left" He said as the elevator came to a halt and opened.

"She will be Fine Henry is with her." She said

"I know but that's what worries me" He said as they exited to the main lobby and out the doors "At least it's not raining."

"She is a big girl she can take care of herself trust me" She said as they got to the car and he opened the door.

"Alright I'll trust you Coreen" He says as she got into the car but they both had a gut feeling something was going on in the condo and they just shook it off as he closed her door and walked over to the drivers side and got in. "So my place to sleep?"

"Sure I'm so tired it doesn't matter which place we go to" She smiled as she kissed him softly on the lips and rested her head on the head rest.

"My place it is then" He said as they pulled out if the parking lot onto Spadina

As they drove off Mike still had that feeling that he should turn around and go back. As he pulled into the parking garage of his building he still had that feeling

but instead of listening to it he pulled into his parking spot and turned off the car he then proceeded to get out of the car and go to the passenger's side open the door and carry Coreen to the apartment.

As they entered the elevator it was empty but once they hit the main lobby there seem to be a flood of people on the elevator "Thank heavens were only going up to the 12th floor" He said to himself as the elevator started to move again.

"Where are we?" Coreen asked as she started to wake up.

"At my apartment" Mike said as they arrived on the 12th floor.

"Ok" She said as the doors opened to the elevator and they exited Mike still carrying Coreen.

As they got to the door Mike had to put Coreen down as he needed to get his keys out of his pocket. "So it's now 8:30am Vicki should be waking up I think I will go over in a few hours and see how she's doing." Coreen said as they entered the apartment.

"For now you need to sleep so you have the energy" Mike said as he walked in and went to the bedroom and pulled out his boxers he slept in. "You care to join me?" He smiled he stripped and Coreen followed him in and stripped down to her undergarments and climbed into bed.

"True this is so comfortable" She said as she snuggled in closer to Mike the fell fast asleep. As soon as Mike knew Coreen was asleep he fell asleep as well.

Back at Henry's Condo

As the morning progressed so did the time as it was now 12noon and I was lying in bed wide awake when I should be fast asleep. "What is going on here I should be sleeping not laying here wide awake" I said to myself as I got out of bed and walked into the living room staying clear of the sun.

It was now 1pm Coreen was waking up to the smell of fresh coffee. "Good afternoon beautiful" Mike said as he came in with two cups of coffee.

"Afternoon Mike" She said as she sat up and kissed him as he sat on the edge of the bed "I should get going" She smiled as she took a sip of coffee.

"The bathroom is down the hall there is a fresh towel there for you to use." He said as she got out of bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Thank you" She said as she walked

20min

"You look beautiful now do you want me to drop you back off at Henry's Condo or at your place?" He asked as she got dressed.

"Henry's as I have a feeling Vicki will be awake and probably want coffee or something?" She said as he hopped into the shower. A few minutes later he came back to the bedroom in a towel looking for his clothes.

After Mike finished getting dressed they left the apartment and headed to Henry's "Make sure you call me when you get in I want to make sure Vicki is alright" Mike said as they pulled up to Henry's building.

"I'll call you don't worry" Coreen said as she got out of the car and headed into the building. She swiped the pass key Vicki gave her and entered heading straight for the open elevator.

All I heard was a key in the door I was sitting in the corner in the dark "Hello Vicki its Coreen you awake?" she asked very softly.

"I'm here Coreen" I said as I walked out into the living room area partially in the sun.

"What's wrong Vicki you don't look so good" Coreen said as she came over and sat down.

"Henry turned me last night" I said as I sat beside her.

"He did WHAT?" She asked almost jumping out of her seat.

"He turned me into a Vampire like him" I said as I looked at her and smiled showing a bit of my fangs.

"Wow I can't believe you did that…. I can't believe you got him to turn you into a Vampire" She exclaimed "But shouldn't you be sleeping now?"

"I should be but I'm not and that's the problem as Henry does not awaken for a few hours I'm not sure what to do as I really don't know if I should go outside or stay here for the day" I said as I smiled

"Well if you want to stay in then I will stay with you but I think we should let Mike know" Coreen said as she got up to get the phone.

"No don't say anything about me being a vampire he will freak and probably go after Henry if he does he may not live." I say as I follow Coreen to the phone.

"Alright I won't tell him but you should soon" She said as my eyes silvered a bit.

"I will when the time is right but right now I'm not going to" I said as my eyes went back to blue.

"Ok" She said as she dialed Mike's cell number. "Hello?"

"Hi Coreen" Mike said as he sat back in his chair "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's Fine Mike Vicki is here with me were relaxing while Henry sleeps" She said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Good can I please talk to her?" He asked as she handed me the phone.

"Hi Mike" I said as we walked to the couch.

"How are you feeling Vicki" He asked as he sat up in his chair.

"I'm alright just a bit tired and hungry" I said as I smiled at Coreen.

"Get something to eat then and I will be over to see you in a few hours" Celluci said as Kate walked into the squad room. "I'll have to let you go I'll call when I'm coming over"

"Ok" I said as I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. "What to eat?" I looked in the fridge and saw some blood bags.

"We should look at some of the cases we have and see if there is anything we can do from here right now and then when Henry wakes up we can talk to him" Coreen said as she walked into the kitchen and saw me feeding on one of the bags. "At least you're eating"

"I agree we should work from here until Henry wakes up" I said as I finished the bag.

"So let's get to work" Coreen said as we walked out to the living room and she pulled her laptop out.

2 hours later

The phone rang "Hello?" Coreen said as he answered her cell phone

"It's Mike I'm on my way over now" He said as it was now 5pm Henry was waking up.

"Ok see you when you get here" She said as she hung up the phone "Mike's on his way over."

"Coreen I will be right back Henry will be waking up in a few minutes and I want to be there when he does" I said as I got up and walked to the bedroom and slipped in.

"Good morning" Henry said as he woke up.

"Good Morning" I said as I sat on the side of the bed and kissed him.

"Who's here?" He asked as we broke from the kiss and he looked at me.

"Coreen she has been here with me all day" I said as I smiled showing some of my fangs.

"You've been awake all day?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yes I've been awake and I'm not sure why also Mike is on his way over and Coreen knows I'm a vamp but Mike doesn't know" I said as I got up.

"Alright so we can't tell Mike" He said as he got out of bed and went to get dressed.

20 min later Mike arrives knock Knock.

"I'm coming" Coreen says as she goes to the door and opens it.

"So how is Vicki doing?" He asks as he walks into the apartment and looks around.

"I'm ok feeling a little tired" I said as I emerged from the bedroom with Henry by my side.

"Well we should do something tonight don't you think so Coreen?" Mike asked as he looked at her.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked as Henry put his arm around me and smiled.

"We can do anything we own the night" Henry said as he walked over to the window and looked out at his city.

"Yes we do" Mike said as he walked over to the couch and sat down "So what are we going to do?"

"We could go to a club or go see a movie" I suggested.

"We could stay in and watch a movie instead" Henry said as he walked over to where Mike was and sat down as Henry padded his lap so I would sit.

"Sounds good" Both Coreen and I say

"Wait what movie are we going to watch?" I asked as I looked at Henry then Mike.

"How about Saw 3" Mike suggested as he looked at me and smiled.

"Sounds good" I say as I get up and put the movie in then walk back over and sit down.

As the night progresses Mike decides to order Chinese food as him and Coreen were hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat Vicki" Mike asked as he brought the food to the living room.

"I've already eaten I was hungry I may eat later though" I said as I looked at Mike and smiled. "Would anyone like something to drink?" I got up and looked at everyone.

"Wine" Everyone said.

"Alright I will be right back" I said as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of white wine out of the fridge and 3 wine glasses out of the cupboard then walked back out to the living room.

"Thank you" Mike said as he got up and grabbed the glasses and the bottle. "Not drinking Fitzroy?"

"I am drinking but I'm not drinking alcohol" He said as I walked back over and took my seat back on Henry's lap.

"I know what you want" I said as I leaned in close and offered my neck. Henry's eyes went black and his fangs came out "Eat" I tried to smile as I was also fighting back the feeling to kill him as he dug his fangs into my neck.

"Wow this is really getting me excited" Coreen said as she watched what was going on.

"Have a drink" Mike said as he passed Coreen a glass of wine then they both took a sip of wine at the same time.

20 min later

"Thank you" Henry said as he kissed me on the lips so I could taste my own blood.

"Your welcome" I said as we broke from the kiss.

"Its getting late and the sun will be up soon I think we should get going don't you Coreen?" Mike asked as he looked at her and smiled.

"I agree it is getting late and we all have an early day tomorrow" She said as she and Mike got up and went to get there coats.

"So I will talk to you later" I said as Henry and I walked to the door to say goodbye.

"Yes definitely" Both Mike and Coreen said as they opened the door.

This is the end of **All Hallows Eve **but if you would like to read more the next story is titled **To be or not to be**

10


End file.
